Finally
by Kinsey-Bins
Summary: Post Mockingjay. Peeta and Katniss learn to cope with everything that has happened to them. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss!" I hear Rue yelling for me.

"Katniss! Come here!" I run to her voice.

"Katniss! Help me!" I run out from the trees and see her lying on the ground with a spear through her chest. I bend down to hold her hand, to let her know that it will be okay.

"Katniss. I'm scared. I don't want to die." She pleads.

"I know Rue. I know." Just then she starts morphing into a mutt. Next thing I know I'm up running. I'm running away from her. I can hear her snarling at me, chasing me. I turn around to see how far ahead of her I am. Just as I turn she pounces on me.

I jolt up awake in bed and scream. A second later Peeta has his arms around me and he is comforting me. Telling me that it will all be okay. I turn into his chest and sob uncontrollably.

"Shhh. Katniss. It's okay. It was just a bad dream. It's all right. I'm here. It's okay." Peeta tries to sooth me.

"I know. It's just. Oh, Peeta. I was so scared. Rue." I try and get out. I don't have to explain the dream to him. He knows it well enough. I have it about once a month.

I calm down enough to lie down. I know Peeta won't let me go for the rest of the night.

When I wake up it's early morning. Peeta is still asleep next to me. He looks so peaceful sleeping. I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I splash my face with cold water and then put my hair in the braid I always wear down my back. I get dressed in my hunting gear. On the way out the door I kiss Peeta on the forehead, grab my fathers hunting jacket and my bow and arrows.

I walk through the hall thinking about how nice it's going to feel being outside. Being in District 13 I don't get to go out much. They're rebuilding District 12. Peeta and I get to go back in ten days. We're so excited. We get to share a house together. We get to decorate it. Well, he gets to decorate it. I could really care less about how my house looks. Just as long as I'm with Peeta I'm good. Once I get outside I can feel the light breeze that means it's going to be summer soon. I walk into the forest and find a rock and sit on it. Gale would love to be here with me. I miss my old best friend. My hunting partner. He's in District 12 helping rebuild. After he's done with that he's going to District Two to help out there. That's fine with me. I don't want to have to see him around town. Out of all the things he was wrong about, he was right about one thing. I would never forgive him for killing Prim. Well, I can't say I know for sure that he killed Prim. It could have been the Capitols parachute, or ours. I suddenly remember the conversation I had with Snow, "Oh my dear Miss Everdeen. I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other." Deep down, I know he's right. It was Gale's

parachute that killed Prim.

Just then a deer walks in the opening about ten yards away. I get my bow ready and I shoot. I walk up to it and look at it for a minute. Poor thing. I retrieve my bow from its eye. Like Peeta always said about me, I always shoot my prey in their eyes.

I decide that I'm too lazy to do anything else with the deer that I drag it to the door that goes down into 13. The guard that always sits by the door offers to help me carry it, but I decline and say that I can manage. I walk into the kitchen and Greasy Sea sees me and gets excited.

"Oh, deer meat! It's been a while, eh?" She grabs the deer and puts it on the table.

"Yeah, it has. I'm sorry," I sit down on a stool. "It's been a long few weeks. With trying to get my stuff over to Peeta's compartment, and saying goodbye to my mother. I haven't had enough time to go out hunting, but here you go!"

"I see. I also see you were too lazy to prepare it for me." She says.

"Like I said, limited time for hunting. I'm going to go back and see if Peeta woke up, yet. See ya later."

I walk back down the hall to my compartment and I walk inside. Peeta is still lying in bed. He's awake, though.

"Hello, Katniss." He greets me.

"Peeta! You're awake. I went out hunting." I said as I set my father's hunting jacket down.

"I know. I figured that much since you don't leave our compartment for much more." He gets out of bed.

I see that he's only wearing boxers and I can't help but stare. His body is so perfect. His muscles are so defined. He catches me staring and I blush and look away.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" He asks me jokingly.

"Honestly? Yes. Now, I'm going to shower." I reply turning to the bathroom before he can see my blush again.

"Ooo. A shower, eh? I haven't showered yet, can I shower with you?" He asks me seductively.

I turned back around and tried to suppress my smile, "Why, Mr. Mellark, why would you want to shower with me?"

"Well because," He walked over to me and put his arms around me, "I figure I have to shower, why not shower with you? Saving water, and whatnot."


	2. Chapter 2

I felt his lips brush against my neck, "Hm… Well I guess that would be okay."

All too eagerly he said, "Alright! I'll go start the shower and you can get some towels and get undressed and then come meet me!"

I watch him walk away. Peeta and I have been together for a while now, but we've never done anything sexual before. I've seen him naked once. I had just come back from hunting and I needed a shower. Peeta wasn't in our "living room" so I walked straight into the bathroom and there he was laying in the bath. Naked. He didn't even look embarrassed. Of course I blushed and turned out quickly. I have to admit that he looked really good. I brushed the thought away and grabbed two towels from the linen closet right outside the bathroom door. I know he said to get undressed out here, but I couldn't walk in and have him see me naked all at once.

I walk into the bathroom and Peeta was already in the shower facing the other way so I could only see his backside. He looks so good. All defined. I started to feel something stir in me and I look away.

He turns around. "I thought you were going to get undressed out there?"

I don't want to look at him because I know he is naked and I know that I won't be able to help but to stare at his penis. "Yeah, well. I decided against it. I thought I'd just get undressed in here."

He seems perfectly fine with it. He watches me as I take off my boots, and my shirt. He gets a little squirmy after that. I slide my pants off. I was in front of him in nothing but my panties and bra. I look back at him and his eyes are glued to me. He seems to enjoy what he is seeing so I keep going. I unclasped my bra and let it slide to the floor, and then I pull my underwear down. There is no way he didn't know I was blushing. I walk toward the shower, open the glass door and stepp in. There was enough room for both of us to fit comfortably.

"Mmm. Katniss, you are so sexy." He whispers to me as he left a trail of kisses down my neck. It feels good.

"Well, Peeta. I have an odd feeling that you enjoy what you're seeing." I have no clue where that came from. I never have this much courage.

He laughs and backs up a little, "Sorry, Katniss. You can't blame me. I like what I see. I like it a lot. Of course I'm going to get aroused."

"We're in here to shower, Peeta. Nothing more." I told him hitting a few buttons that would give me shampoo.

He looked disappointed but he didn't complain. Peeta was always like that. He was always so nice. That's one of the reasons that is making me fall for him so hard. He never pushes me to do anything that I don't want to do.

I finish showering before he's finished. I walked out of the shower, grabbed the towel, and wrapped it around me. I looked back at him in the shower one more time. He was looking right back at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I could see in his eyes that he wanted me. I turned away and walk out of the bathroom.

I walk over to the dresser and pull out a pair of blur jeans and a dark green shirt. I took my time putting it on thinking about what was taking Peeta so long in the shower. I didn't really want to think about it because I knew what he was doing.

I lay down on the bed and tried to think about something else. It didn't work too well. I thought about how Peeta should hurry because he we're going to be late for dinner if he took too long. I wonder what we're going to have for dinner. Probably the deer I caught in some kind of gravy that is either too thick or too thin. Maybe some green beans, and whatever they call mash potatoes. I can't wait to be back in District 12 where Peeta can cook for us. He actually makes food that looks and tastes like food. But who am I to complain? Food is food. At least I get to eat.

Peeta walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks so good. I've thought this too many times today. He didn't bother to wipe himself down before he walked out of the bathroom so the water was dripping down his chest and back. I look away because I can feel that thing stir inside my stomach again.

"After I brush my hair do you want to walk to the kitchen?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me put my shoes on." I got up and grabbed socks and my shoes. I sat back on the bed and put my shoes on.

Peeta and I made our way out of our compartment and we walked down the hallways. Peeta was right about what he said earlier. I don't leave our compartment for much except for when I'm going to hunt, or going to dinner. I think about Buttercup for a minute and make a mental note to ask Greasy Sae to let me bring a little bit of deer meat back for him.

We enter the cafeteria and it's practically empty. Peeta drops my hand and walks over to a guy named Avery. They've hung out a few times since we lived here. Avery is thinking about going to District 12 with us. He doesn't have any family here anymore. His mother died when he was little kid, and his father died in the war. He was an only child. Avery is about the same age as us maybe a few months younger. They've really become close.

"What's up, Peeta?" He asks as they do that weird handshake that becomes a hug.

"Nothing really. Just thought we'd come down here early to see what's for dinner, and to make sure we have a good spot in line to make sure we get to have enough of the delicious food."

We all laugh at this. "Well, I'll tell you guys that it involves deer meat. I caught a nice size dear earlier today."

Avery looked puzzled, "Katniss, how do you bring it down here? I mean, the deer must weigh a lot more than you do."

"I've been hunting for years, Avery. I guess I kind of got used to carrying things." I reply.

Peeta says his goodbye and we walk over to the window to start the line. Yep. I was right. Dinner looks to be deer meat in some sort of gravy that is too thick looking, green beans, and mash potatoes. I'm good at this game. I ask Greasy Sae if I can have a little bag with deer meat for Buttercup. She walks away for a minute and the hands me a bag. We take our food and sit down at a table. Within a few minutes Annie and Johanna join us.

Annie is having a pretty hard time since Finnick died. They had just gotten married. He never got to meet his son, Dylan. He's beautiful. He has Finnick's eyes. Annie's trying really hard to be a single mom. We all know it's hard for her. We all pitch in to help with Dylan.

Annie looks up at me, "Katniss, you look lovely today. Something is very vibrant about you."

I smile at her, "Thank you, Annie. That's very sweet of you. Where's Dylan?"

"Oh, he's back at my compartment with Delly. She said that she wasn't hungry and that she'd watch him for me so I could eat. I'll feed him when I get back." She smiles and looks back down at her plate.

We finish our meal in silence. Peeta and I are the first to get done. We say goodbye and we get up to go back to our compartment. We walk hand in hand down the hallway.

"You know we won't have to go to dinner, or walk down hallways in almost nine days." He says as he squeezes my hand.

I stop to hug him, "Oh, Peeta. I cannot wait. You have no idea. It's going to so nice to be able to be in a house. Our house."

We start walking again. We go through a few more hallways and get back to our apartment. We get inside and Peeta goes to the restroom. I pull out one of his big shirts, take everything I have off except my underwear, and throw the shirt over me. I go and lay in bed and wait for Peeta to get out. He comes out in his boxers. I feel that thing in my stomach stir again. I don't understand what this man does to me. He lays in bed next to me and I turn my back against him and he puts his arm around me.

"Nine more days Katniss and we'll be doing this in our own bed in our own house." He whispers to me.

"That's going to be amazing. I love you, Peeta."

I can fee him smile into my hair, "I love you too, Katniss."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. I'm really sorry for not uploading sooner. I had exams then my SATs. Then I had to get my wisdom teeth removed Monday. So, I hope y'all understand why it took me so long to upload! **

**Please read and review! Your reviews let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. I need that.**

**Thank you(: **

* * *

Peeta and I count down the days until we get to go back to District 12. The days go by pretty fast. Finally three days before we get to leave we decide that it would be a good idea to start packing everything. We only grabbed a few boxes because we figured we didn't want to take much with us. We're now finding out that we need a few more boxes so Peeta sent me to the supply closet to get a few more. On the way there I run into Avery who is carrying a few boxes himself.

"Hello there, Avery. A lot of boxes you got there. Did you finally decide to go District 12 with us?" I ask him.

He struggles holding all of the boxes, "Yeah! I forgot to come and tell you guys. Yeah, I decided it would be nice to go somewhere else. I've lived here for too long."

"I understand. Peeta will be thrilled to have you come with us. He enjoys having you around." I tell him as I walk toward the closet and grab a few boxes.

"Yes. Well, I better get going. I have a lot of packing to do. I'll see you guys at dinner tonight. Good-bye!"

He skips off trying to hold all of the boxes. I can't help but to laugh a little. I walk back to our compartment and see that Peeta is laying on the bed doing nothing.

"Have we had enough packing for the day?" I ask him as I lay the boxes down on the floor.

"Oh, no. But I believe we deserve a break. We've been packing all day." He replied.

I laugh at this. "Peeta, no we haven't. Only about four hours. We keep stopping because we keep getting bored. Come on. Get up. We need to pack more. Just remember to keep clothes out for four more days. Also our hair brush. And tooth brush." I pause to think for a minute, "Don't pack anything unless I say it's okay to."

He looks at me for a second, gets up, and goes back to packing. In the beginning Peeta thought that he would be the one telling me what to do. We did that for about two hours until I realized that Peeta really sucks at telling me what to do. I took over and he is now taking orders from me. It feels good.

About twenty minutes later we realize that we have fifteen minutes until dinner. We stop what we're doing and freshen ourselves up. Well, we try and make ourselves look like we haven't been packing for the past four and a half hours. People really don't like to talk about us leaving District 13. The people here really like us, and enjoy our company. Well, they enjoy Peeta's company. They don't really get to know mine.

Since I haven't gone hunting the past three days dinner is a mixture of meats that no one really wants to know, and something that resembles corn. I think. Greasy Sae is a great cook, really. As long as you don't really think too much about what you're eating. Like I've said before, though. Who am I to complain? At least I've got food.

We sit down next to Annie, Dylan, and Johanna. Annie is feeding Dylan some of the corn like substance and he seems to be enjoying it very much so it can't be too bad.

I look over at Johanna, "So… Are you going to go to District 12 or back home?"

She thinks for a few seconds, "I want to go back home, but I don't want to be too far away from you guys. I mean, I know the Capitol is going to want us to go back there at some point because well… You know. Then again, I don't want to feel like I'm intruding on you guys or something."

"I don't feel like I'm intruding on them, Johanna. I'm going to District 12. I don't think I could go back to District 4. It would remind me of… Finnick." She whispers to us.

"I don't really understand what you mean by intruding on us. It's not like you're going to live with us, or anything. You could have your own house and do whatever you want to do. All I'm saying is it would be nice to have you guys around. You can go wherever you want to, though. Don't feel obligated to come with us, but don't feel like you need to go somewhere you don't want to be." Peeta says in his reassuring voice.

"Annie, I had no clue that you were coming back to District 12 with us. That's great to hear. I would miss Dylan too much if you were to go back to District 4." I tell her.

After that we don't really talk. We just eat silently. When Peeta and I finish we say our good-byes and head back to our room.

I lay down on the bed, "I really hope that Johanna decides to come to District 12 with us."

He sits down beside me, "Yeah. It would kind of be weird not to see her everyday."

"I think I would miss her if I didn't see her everyday… Don't tell her I said that, Peeta."

"Mmm. I'm going to tell her. Just to see her reaction."

I giggle. "Peeta, no."

"Katniss. Yes." He teases me.

"Peeta. Not fair. Be nice." I say as I punch his arm.

He turns to face me on the bed, "Peeta. No. Don't. Please. Please no—" He starts tickling me. I try and stop him, but I can't. I'm laughing too hard. Eventually he stops and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I stop kissing him and move more onto the bed, and he follows. He lies on top of me. His hands go for my stomach again and I tense up.

"Is this okay?" He asks sweetly.

"Yeah. No, no. It's fine. It just… You've never taken my shirt off before. Also, I thought you were going to tickle me again…" I tell him.

He kisses me lightly again and within a minute his hands are back down to my stomach. He starts to pull my shirt up and stops just before my boobs. I make a little noise to show him that he can go the rest of the way. He takes my shirt off and he leans back for a minute and just stares. He stares for a good thirty seconds before I finally feel a little uncomfortable and pull him back down to kiss me.

We kiss like that for a good five minutes until I think this would be better if he had his shirt off, too. I just don't know what to do. Do I just let my hands wander to the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head? Finally I just let my hands wander down to the hem of his shirt and start pulling it up. I get it over his head and I make him lean back a little so I could stare at his chest. God he is so defined.

I pull him back down to kiss me. This time it starts to get more passionate. I feel his tongue kind of slide into my mouth and it surprises me. Not in a bad way, but in a good way. He does it again and I move my tongue against his. It must have been the right thing to do because he moans a little. We do that a few more times.

A little while later I start to feel that thing stir inside my stomach again. I pull away, "Peeta, can we stop?"

He looks disappointed, "Yeah. Sure," He get off of me and lies down next to me, "Are you okay?"

I look over at him, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Okay. Would you like to go to bed? We have a lot of packing to do tomorrow."

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

I get up and walk over to the dresser. I slide my pants off, and take my bra off and put on one of Peeta's shirts. I walk back over to the bed and notice that Peeta took his pants off.

I get into bed next to him and he cuddles against me. I love it when he does that. It makes me feel protected. I don't usually enjoy that feeling, but once in a while I think it's a good idea to. I notice that Peeta's breathing has slowed a little bit. He falls asleep fast. Especially if I'm next to him. We're leaving in a few days. We'll be in our own house, in our own bed, we'll cook our own food. We'll be living above ground. How nice that will be. With that thought it mind, I drift off to sleep in Peeta's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I look around my compartment. My almost empty compartment. Peeta and I have packed everything that we are going to take with us. He left me about five minutes ago to make sure that Avery, Johanna, and Annie are going to be ready to leave in an hour. When Peeta comes back we're going into the dining hall to say good-bye to everyone. They aren't really used to people leaving so this is going to be kind of hard on a few people.

Peeta walks back into the room, "Yeah. Everyone is ready to go. I hope Greasy Sae is, too."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's ready to go. We should probably make our way to the dining hall to say bye to people. " I tell him.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the door, "Yeah. We should. I would really hate to miss our hovercraft."

As we make our way to the dining hall all I can think about is that we're finally leaving. We're going to be above ground. In District 12. At home. My mind turns to Gale. What happens if his train hasn't left for District 2, yet? What happens if I run into him. Without realizing it I start to squeeze Peeta's hand harder.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" He stops walking to look at me.

"Oh. Nothing Peeta. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I kiss his hand.

"I lived through two Hunger Games, Katniss. No, you did not hurt me," I stare at him, "Alright. Too soon. What's really wrong?"

I sigh, "I don't know. I'm just worried. What happens if we run into Gale?"

He looks me in the eyes, "Katniss, honey. Don't worry about him, okay? By now he's on a train to District 2. We won't run into him. You have nothing to worry about."

"But, Peeta… What happens if we do?" I ask him.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Look, just be happy that we're leaving. Just keep your mind on that. Also, I love you." He bends down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you too, Peeta." We start to walk again.

At the dining hall we say good-bye to everyone. A lot of people pull me off to the side to thank me for every thing; others pull me to the side to tell me how sorry they are about my sister, Prim. It's very sweet of them, but I can't help but to feel sad whenever someone brings her up.

Ten minutes before the hovercraft leaves Peeta and I say our final good-byes, promise to come a visit sometime, and make our way above ground. Greasy Sae, Johanna, Annie, Dylan, Avery, Peeta and I climb into the hovercraft. We sit down in a circle and tell each other just how excited we are to be going back home.

"I haven't been there in years, and I'm truly excited to go." Annie tells us as she rocks Dylan to sleep.

Peeta grabs my hand, "I'm excited too, Annie. I just can't wait to be home again."

"I agree. I can't wait to get back to my woods again." I tell everyone.

Johanna nods in agreement, "I can't wait to go out there with you. It's been a while since I've been in District 12, too."

Greasy Sae just sits there quietly. I curl up into Peeta and listen to Annie sing to Dylan to make him fall asleep. Her singing must have put me to sleep because next things I know Peeta is waking me up to tell me we're going to be in District 12 in about five minutes. I must be nervous because my stomach starts to ache a little. I sit up and take a sip of what I hope is Peeta's water and it helps a little.

"You okay, Katniss?" Peeta asks me sweetly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little nervous." I reply.

He takes my hands in his and looks into my eyes, "I know. This is a little scary, but it will all be okay. I promise. I'm right here next you." I lean in and give him a small quick kiss.

"Finnick and I used to hold hands like that." Annie whispers.

I let go of his hands and walk over to the window, "I know, Annie. I'm sorry."

"Oh no. Don't be sorry."

Just then District 12 comes into view and I become nervous all over again. We fly into a clearing and then we land. Peeta walks over to me and grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Come on," he urges, "Lets get out of this and walk around a little."

We walk for a little while. People rush up to us to say hello, and some of them avoid us. We pass by my old house and Peeta's family bakery. He swears he's going to fix it up and have it running again in no time. I personally think it's going to take him a while to get around to that. He's still dealing with the death of his whole family. We start to walk towards Victors Village. The houses there didn't have much damage done to them so our houses are good to go. We're walking down the path and we see Haymitch walking toward us. Surprisingly he doesn't look drunk.

"Haymitch! Hey!" Peeta yells to him. We only have to walk a little way to finally meet him.

He pulls us both into a hug, "I totally forgot that you guys were coming back today!"

"Yeah! We're back. Just making our way to our house." I reply.

He looks at us weirdly, "Where's your stuff?"

"Oh, yeah. Our stuff is still on the hovercraft. We're going to go back there soon and get it." Peeta tells him.

"Yeah, there isn't that much stuff. Only like, ten boxes." I laugh.

"She insisted on keeping all of the costumes that Cinna had designed for her." Peeta says in a small voice.

"I don't blame you, sweetheart. I would have, too. Do you guys need any help with carrying things?" He asks.

"Yeah, that would be just wonderful!" I reply excitedly.

"Yeah, you can go ahead and head down to the hovercraft if you want. We'll be there shortly. We just want to go to our house first." Peeta says.

We thank Haymitch again and we start walking towards Victors Village again. We get to our houses and realize that we didn't decide which house we would be staying him. It takes us about thirty seconds to agree to stay in his house. We walk up the path, open the door and step inside. Not much has changed really. Hazelle came back to District 12 with Gale to help rebuild and clean houses. Peeta's house must have been one that she cleaned because it looks really nice. We walk up to his bedroom and I sit down on his bed. Yeah, Hazelle must have been here because his bed is made.

Peeta sits down next to me, "Are you alright, honey?"

"Yeah," I grab his hands, "I'm fine. Everything seems to be happening to fast."

He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. It's a soft sweet kiss. A very nice kiss. He gives me a few more kisses like that. Finally, I pull away and I move back to lay down on the bed all the way. He lies down beside me on his side and starts kissing me again. I motion to him that I want him to get all the way on top of me and he does.

He starts kissing me again. Still as sweet as before. His hands run up my sides and one of them pushes the hair out of my face. He leans back, "I love you, Katniss." I kiss his nose lightly and whisper back, "I love you, too." He goes back to kissing me. He leaves a sweet trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone. He leans back again and starts to take off my shirt. I let him. He starts kissing where we left off. He kisses wherever he can on my chest. Finally, he comes up to kiss my mouth again.

"Katniss, I want to do something, but I need your permission to do it." He whispers between kisses.

I look at him, "What is it?"

"I don't want to tell you. I want it to be a surprise. You're just going to have to trust me."

I think about this for a minutes, "Okay. I trust you. You have my permission."

He smiles that smile I love so much before he starts to kiss me again. One of his hands moves to my back and unclips my bra. I mildly freak out but I let him continue. He slides my bra off and stares at me for a few seconds. He leans down again and kisses me. Then, he starts to kiss my neck again ever so slightly, then he starts to kiss my breasts again. Only this time he puts his mouth over my nipples. My hands immediately go to his hair and I moan quietly. He does it again and again. Until he takes his tongue and he circles my nipple with it. He does this to both of my breasts for quite some time.

I start to feel that things in my stomach again, but for once I ignore it. I let him continue. Then I start to think about how nice it would be to make him feel good. I just don't know how.

"Peeta?" I whisper.

He looks up at me, "Yes, Katniss?"

"What if… What if I want to…" I trail off.

"What if you want to…?" He asks me.

"What if I want to make you feel good?" I finish.

"Then all you have to do is ask and I'll show you how." He replies sweetly.

"Okay. Show me." Sometimes I have no clue where this confidence comes from.

He moves up next to me and starts taking his pants off, then he takes his underwear off. He's already turned on! He must see the look on my face because he leans in and kisses me.

"Alright. It's pretty simple, Katniss. All you do is this." He takes his hand and wraps it around his length and starts moving it up and down.

"That's it?" I ask him.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it. For now. I mean, there's a lot more you can do with it, but I think we should stay with this for now."

"Can I? Can I do that?" I ask him shyly.

"Yeah. Go for it." He tells me.

I put my hand around his length just like he did and he gasps. I chuckle. I start to move it just like he did.

"Grip a little tighter, baby." He tells me. So I do. I keep moving my hand just the way he did. He starts to breathe really heavily and then I start to feel some wetness on my hand.

"Don't worry about that. It happens when I get really turned on." He tells me.

"Yeah. Okay." I keep on going. I start to learn what he likes. He likes it when I go faster and he really loves it when I focus on the tip of his penis. I really try my best to do both.

About three minutes later his hand rushes down to meet mine, "Stop."

I start to get really insecure, "What happened? Did I hurt you?"

He blushes, "No. I'm about to cum."

"Oh… Okay." And I start moving my hand again. Just as fast as I did before and he leans his head down and moans.

"Oh god, Katniss!" He moans. I keep moving my hand. Suddenly he starts breathing really hard and moaning at the same time. Next thing I know my breasts are covered in his cum.

He looks at me, "I'm so sorry, Katniss!"

"Oh no. Don't worry about it. That was really hot." I reply as I get up and walk into his bathroom. I wash off the cum and walk back into the bedroom and use his shirt to dry my breasts. I go and lay down next to him.

"Thank you, honey." He kisses my neck.

"Of course, Peeta." I reply.

He looks at me, "Now. Back to you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. I've been going through kind of a hard time right now. I apologise deeply. I promise I will start posting regularly again. I promise!**

**Anyvays, please read and review(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He reaches for my body and I stop him, "We have to go help Haymitch, Peeta."

He sighs, "No, we don't."

I get up off the bed and get my bra and shirt back on, "Yeah, we do. He's going to wonder why we haven't met him at the hovercraft yet."

"Fine." He says.

He gets his clothes on and we make our way back to the Hovercraft. On the way there we run into Haymitch walking back with two medium-sized boxes. We tell him to go ahead and place the boxes in the living room. We make our way to the hovercraft again. When we get there we notice that All of Johanna and Annie's boxes are already out. We each take two boxes and head back to Peeta's house. Wait, our house.

"On the bright side, Two more trips like this and we'll be done." Peeta says in his usual happy voice.

Just like Peeta said two more trips later we're sitting on our couch surrounded by boxes. We can't decide if we want to wait until tomorrow to start putting out house together or if we want to do it tonight.

Next thing I know Peeta stands up and picks me up bridal style and starts carrying me upstairs to our bedroom. He throws me softly onto the bed and gets on top of me. He moves my hair out of my face and presses his lips against mine. His lips feel warm against mine. It's a wonderful feeling. The kisses start to get passionate and his hands are rubbing my sides. Starting from my upper thigh to just below my breasts. Finally he takes off my shirt. I take his off, as well. We start kissing again, and I start to try and take off his pants. From the position I'm in it's a little hard to do so he kneels and takes them off instead. We start kissing again and I can feel his hands dancing around my waist. Wanting to take my pants off, but being to scared to. Finally I motion for him to get off of me and I take my own pants off. I lie back down onto the bed, grab him, and pull him on top of me.

He looks at me like I did something stupid, "What? You weren't going to do it, Peeta. I thought I'd be nice and save you the trouble." I kiss him.

We start getting back into the kissing again and he takes off my bra. He does that thing I love where he kisses down my neck and starts kissing my breasts. He comes back up to kiss me and he runs him hand down over my right breast, over my stomach, and finally he lightly grazes my vagina.

I tense up slightly. He looks at me, "Was that okay? Should I have not done that?"

I assure him that it was fine, and that it only caught me off guard. He continues dancing around my hips wanting to go there again, but scared to.

"Peeta, are you okay?" I ask him.

He kisses me, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… A little nervous."

'What's there to be nervous about, Peeta?"

"Well, first of all. I have no idea what I'm doing. I could wing it, but I could do it all wrong and it wouldn't feel good for you and then I'd look stupid and then—"

"Peeta, relax. You can't mess up that much. It's pretty simple."

I kiss him and he starts to relax. We get into it and he starts dancing around my hips again, but this time every few seconds he grazes my vagina again. Finally, he stays there and he starts rubbing. He keeps drifting off to the left and I have to keep asking him to move back, but other than that it's absolutely amazing.

When he gets the hang of it he stops drifting and it feels so good that I have to stop kissing him and I start to breathe heavily. He positions himself so he can still massage and so he can kiss my breasts.

This feeling just keeps getting better and better, and I keep breathing heavier and heavier. I have never felt this way before. Even when I do this to myself it never feels as amazing at it does right not when Peeta is doing it.

The sensation starts to intensify and I know I'm going to orgasm. I tilt my head back a little and I start to moan, and then I'm saying Peeta's name over and over again, and then it's over.

I keep my eyes closed and I try to get my breathing back to normal. That backfires because I start to think about what just happened. Finally I open my eyes and Peeta is looking at me smiling.

"May I help you?" I ask him.

"You just look so," He pauses, "Sexy."

I laugh at this and lean up to kiss him, "Thank you."

"Oh, no no no no no. Thank you. That was really sexy."

I stand up and find Peeta's shirt and throw it on. I turn off the light and I lay down on the bed again with Peeta.

I curl up into Peeta, "I love you."  
"I love you too, Katniss." He kisses my forhead.

"Thanks again." I whisper.

"Not a problem, my dear. Now, get some sleep. We have a long day of unpacking to ahead of us."

I fall asleep almost instantly.


End file.
